


Wings

by the_Anonymous_Writer



Series: October prompts 2019 [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dismemberment, Gen, Knives, winged people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 13:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Anonymous_Writer/pseuds/the_Anonymous_Writer
Summary: Day fourteen of a goretober prompt list.Henrik was kidnapped and tortured before Jackie arrives on the scene.





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure this is one of the most violent things I've written... and I don't usually write violent stuff very much. Usually just the after effects or something less extreme. So, to say the least I'm a little proud how this turned out.

Henrik sat slumped down on the floor. His eyes heavy due to exhaustion. Though he couldn't rest. Rest was impossible. Despite that, he was given a moment reprieve. Except not one without pain. He couldn't move; his wrists, palms up, were shackled to the floor. While his once beautiful white wings were pulled together by the rope that had once been used to keep him standing. The rope, while laced around the base of his wings, was looped around his neck forcing him to keep his head up. If it wasn't for the small knives that had been stabbed into the joints in his wings, he would feel like he was on display.

His wings really had been beautiful. They'd been almost entirely white except for a few spots, like the tip of his wings, had been black. Now however, a good number of their feathers, especially the dark colored ones, lay about on the floor; and there were splotches of red from knife wounds.

The torture he'd endured started slow, with just the plucking of his feathers, but it was clear his captor was getting bored. At one point his back and wings were doused with ice cold water. Now every time he shivered he felt a jolt of pain from where the knives were embedded. Henrik was on the verge of crying as he failed to stop himself from shivering.

How long has he been sitting like this? He was sure it wasn't for as long as it felt. What more was going to be done to him? Henrik was told that the longer his friends, his **brothers**,would take to find him the worse it was going to be. “Let's look at it like a game,” his captor had said with a grin that bordered on maniacal. Fear swelled as he heard the sound of purposeful footsteps. _Jackie, please._ The door to the room was opened. Anti stepped inside, machete in hand. Swallowing hurt due to the tightness of the rope. _Please hurry..._

His footsteps were silent as he approached Henrik. Anti couldn't help grin at the fear in the other man. “It seems,” Anti started as he approached. “That you're brothers really don't care about you.”

“That is a lie.” His voice was strained.

“Oh really,” Anti asked brushing his fingers over the others wings. He came to one of the knives he left. “Then where are they, I wonder.” Henrik cried out as Anti grabbed the knife and twisted it. Anti tore the knife out and used it to cut he rope. A whimper was heard as his captive hung his head slightly and his wings settled more normally. Open, but normal. “I think you deserve something special. It has been two hours after all.” Two hours. “Should I remove the other one?” Henrik felt uncertainty at the question. Was he being asked or... Anti grabbed the wing at its base and, digging his nails in, pulled him back by it. Henrik grimaced at the pain. “Answer the question, puppet,” Anti snarled.

“Yes...” he managed, his voice betraying the pain he was in. His wing was released. Then a boot landed on his back shoving him face first to the floor. Just as quickly the other knife was ripped out of his wing. A gasp fell from his lips.

“Was that so difficult?” Anti questioned with his foot planted firmly between his wings. Henrik, afraid of the consequences of not answering, told him no. His left wing ached, but at least it was free of the knifes. He let his eyes close in the moment of silence; though he winced as one of his feathers was plucked out. The silence lasted just a minute longer and Henrik took relief in the time he was given, even if Anti was literally standing on his back. “A perfect white wing.” Henrik blinked his eyes open. “The exact opposite of mine.” He swallowed as he felt his hand on his wing again.

Suddenly, Anti grabbed hold of it and Henrik felt the machete against his back by the base of his wing. Panic rose. “Wa-wait!” he cried out.

“Get up.” His tone was cold. And when there wasn't an immediate response, Anti took a step back and pulled harshly yanking him back to his knees.

Henrik struggled with his bindings. “Please, no! Do not take them from me!”

Anti giggled. Then with a grin he told him, “The only thing better than the sound of you begging are your screams.”

“I-I am begging,” he stammered, as fear quickly overpowered any other emotion. “Don't please.” Anti swung the machete and Henrik screamed. It wasn't enough. Anti yanked the weapon back. All Henrik felt was pain. There were no coherent thoughts. “Please...” The only word he could manage and it came out as barely a whisper. He couldn't even manage another scream as the machete came down severing the wing the rest of the way off his back. Henrik just slumped over, eyes glazed over from the pain, but not quite unconscious.

“I'll be back for that one later.” Anti turned to leave but stopped as heavy hurried footsteps sounded from outside the room.

Jackie stopped dead in his tracks. Wide-eyed at the sight before him. Henrik on the floor. Anti stood over him, bloody machete in one hand and... His eyes darkened and sparks emitted from his clenched fists. Jackie was filled with rage. “I'll fucking kill you!” With a sharp flap of his wings, Jackie charged at Anti. In response, Anti flapped his own but instead threw himself backward towards the dark corner of the room. Jackie caught him before he got there. With a swift punch to the face he broke and bloodied his nose. Another dislocated his jaw. They slammed against the wall and Jackie went for his wings. He could feel the bones in the others bat wings crack under his grip. Anti grimaced slightly as he pulled at his wing. Finally he retaliated and swung the machete. They were too close and not in the right position for it to do as much damage as he intended.

But it was enough. Anti's wing slipped through Jackie's fingers and Anti gave himself a little push backward into the darkness and disappeared. Laughter, not quite natural, echoes from the dark corners of the room. Jackie jerked around, a sharp pain in his side he hardly noticed. “Mother-fucker... Where are you hiding!” The laughter died out then not a sound. His eyes darted around the room but once they landed on Henrik the rage behind them dissipated.

“Henrik!” Jackie rushed to his side ignoring the pain; that was the least of his concern. Immediately he crouched down next to him. Opening his mouth he went to speak but stopped. His hands hung in the air. He wanted to say something, do something, anything to make this better. Tears stung his eyes. “I...” This wasn't something he could just, fix. Jackie swallowed. “I'm gonna get you home.”

Carefully, Jackie moved Henrik only to notice the restraints keeping his wrists trapped. With a curse, he tore the shackles from the floor. As Jackie shifted into a position where he could pull Henrik on his back, he heard him speak in a strained voice. “Knives...”

It took Jackie a second to realize what he meant. “Hen, I don't think...”

“Please... Can't move...”

“I...”

“Please...”

Jackie looked back at Henrik's remaining wing. At the knives stabbed into the joints. He shut his eyes and took a breathe before he moved to get up. Henrik rested his forearms on his legs and fought to keep conscious. Jackie lightly touched his wing near where the knife rested and muttered, “...I'm sorry,” before removing the blade. A tear slid down his cheek as he moved to the other knife. “I'm sorry, Henrik.” Then he removed the other one. Slowly, his wing moved to rest against his back. Just as Jackie went to move back in front of him, Henrik collapsed to the floor.

He maneuvered Henrik on his back between his wings before getting up. Jackie tried not to cry as he lifted him up and started walking. He tried to ignore the tears as they slid down his cheeks. Tried to ignore the burning pain in his side as he took flight once he got outside. To remain conscious as he struggled to focus on flying them back home. As they fell from the sky crashing through tree branches to the ground.


End file.
